Speak no evil
by Dico Haud Recubo
Summary: He remembers only some. But most of all,he remembers pain,worse than he had ever felt. And red. Red, red more vibrant than he had ever seen before,staining his hands ,his shirt, his throat, the knife. (His voice was stolen that day,but that wasn't the only thing he lost.He lost more.He lost more,and he doubts he will ever get any of it back.)
1. Chapter 1

He remembers

He remembers screaming, voices yelling and cursing.

He remembers hands, holding, gripping, tight, tight, _tight._

But most of all, he remembers pain, worse than he had ever felt before, burning, tearing, _cutting_ pain. And red. Red, red, red, more vibrant than he had ever seen before, staining his hands, his shirt, _his throat, the knife._

He remembers, and more than anything, wishes that he could forget.

.

.

.

 _(He remembers hearing once, that the world could be as cruel as it was kind, and once upon a time, he was inclined to believe that. But now...now the only thing that he really believes is that the world is only cruel, more so in fact, in that it pretends to be kind. The world has never been kind to him, and he doubts that it ever will be.)_


	2. Chapter 2

It is always dark in his cupboard.

It is always dark, but the darkness is a friend, so its Ok.

Sometimes they come for him, The Man and The Woman, and when they do, the world is suddenly bright. Bright and blinding, and it hurts.

He is always happy _(he thinks, he thinks, he doesn't remember, he only remembers-)_ when they put him back.

He is happy, because in the dark, he does not exist.

There is no pain, no hunger, no thirst.

In the dark, he is consumed by the silence forced on him.

In the dark, he is free. _(he is lost.)_


	3. Chapter 3

There is a Voice in his head.

There is a Voice in his head, and it is _always_ whispering.

It talks of revenge, and blood, and souls, and _magic_.

(When the Voice speaks of magic is when he enjoys it the most. he could sit for hours and hours and hours listening to the Voice speak of magic, and sometimes he does. he sits and listens, and behind his closed eyes, a beautiful world comes to life.)

There is a Voice in his head, and sometimes it screams. It screams and he wishes that he could scream with it, but he can't because his voice was ( _redredredred_ ) stolen.

The voice sometimes screams, and when it does, he likes to think that it screams for him


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes he dreams.

He dreams and there is a light _,(not blinding, but green,green,green)_ , and a voice, but not the voice in his head.

In his dreams, there is a voice and it whispers _(screams)_ , _take me not him, please, not my baby, not my H-,_ and he never hears the end, because he wakes _(why cant he sleep? for forever, and ever, and ever)_ up.

He wishes that the voice would have let him go.

He wishes, because then he wouldn't be (pain, screaming, red,red,red,silence) here.

He wishes, but whenever he does, the Voice in his head laughs.

And laughs.

And laughs.

He wishes that he could tell it to stop, but he can't, and so it doesn't. _(his wishes are never heard, because he cant-)_

Eventually he stops wishing, _(eventually he stops dreaming)_ but still, the Voice laughs.


	5. Chapter 5

The Man comes one day, and takes him away from the dark, but he never goes back.

The Man puts him into a room, and locks the door.

The room is big _(too big, too bright)_ and he doesn't like it.

He doesn't like it, and so he hides.

He hides under the bed where it is dark and small, and- _(safe)._

He hides, and because he is small, he fits, and once again, he does not exist.


	6. Chapter 6

The Man comes again.

The Man comes again, and he grabs his arm _(and he hates. Hateshateshates)_ and takes him outside.

It is night, so it is a little ok, but he is being touched, so he is not.

He is not ok. _(he never is, and the Voice laughs)_

He is pulled, and pushed, and forced into something, and then he is moving.

Faster and faster than ever before, and the world outside the window is blurring and fading.

It is raining.


	7. Chapter 7

He is with the Man, and the Woman, and the Child, and they are on top of a hill.

It is raining, and it is cold, and he is wet. But it is dark.

It is dark, so it's ok.

The Man is pacing and angry and yelling, and he remembers _(yelling, screaming, pain, don't_ _),_ so he stays away.

And then the Man is sleeping, but he is not. He is sitting, and then the door opens with a loud bang.

The door opens, and there is a man, but not the Man.

The door opens, and the Voice starts to scream.


	8. Chapter 8

The Big Man is large and loud.

The Voice doesn't like him, but he isn't sure how he feels, because the Big Man called him _(take me instead, don't_ _take my baby, don't_ _take my H-)_ Harry.

The Big Man calls him Harry, and he doesn't know how to feel, because the name makes him think of the dream. _(that he no longer dreams, and the Voice laughs)_

He isn't Boy anymore, he is Harry, and the Big Man wants to take him away.


End file.
